A Forgotten Past
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Adam's past comes back to haunt him! with his sister dead and him the next target will the team be able to protect him from suffering the same fate as his sister? mention of rape Adam/Mac paring if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**A/N:** I don't own any CSI: NY Characters.

**Description:** Adam's past comes back to haunt him! Who is after him and will the team be able to protect him?

* * *

The night air of New York was cool, calm and collective with the streets noisy and busy as usual rather its morning or night. A young woman was walking through central park as a shortcut to get to where she was going. She was tall with long blond wavy hair, emerald green eyes; she had on navy blue jeans a baby blue t-shirt with a fairy as a picture. As she walked through she was unaware of the presence behind her until it was too late as her scream pierced through the night. The sun rose up as the birds came out to start their day as did people who came into view. A couple walked hand and hand down central park when they stumbled onto the body. The girl screamed out while the boy pulled his cell out calling 911 not long after the cops and CSI's came and closed that part of the park off. Danny crossed the crime scene tape as he spotted Mac and Stella snapping pictures he approached them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! What do we have?" Danny asked setting his kit down as Stella looked over to him.

"White, female I would say she was at least 25 to 30 years of age. Strangulation marks suggests that she was either strangled before or after she was stabbed multiple times." Stella said while she went back to examining the body. "I see blood underneath her fingernails maybe she scratched her attacker." Stella stated then scrapped under her nails gathering up the evidence

After they had gotten everything they could they headed back to the lab. Mac took the blood samples and dropped them off with Lindsey who got right to work then he took everything else to Adam. Upon entering the layout room he saw him dancing and singing to himself without a care in the world. He stared at him then chuckled to himself. That was another thing he loved about Adam is that he could sing and dance and not care. He walked up to him wrapping his arms around Adam surprising him, but he smiled none the less.

"Hey Mac! Wow I'm surprised at you." Adam said teasingly.

Mac just chuckled. "Couldn't help myself! You just looked so sexy dancing and singing like that besides it's not like everyone doesn't know about us anyways, no more hiding everyone accepts us and is happy for us." Mac said placing a kiss on his lips. He then pulled out the bag with the evidence still inside. "Besides I need you to process these please." Mac stated with a laugh seeing the look of pout on his face.

"Geez Mac you sure know how to spoil me." Adam said sarcastically.

"Thanks babe" Mac said then headed out Adam rolled his eyes and got to work.

Stella walked into the trace lab where Lindsey was. She walked up beside her looking down at the blood samples she was trying to piece together she looked as if she needed some help.

"Hey Lind's you look as if you need some help" Stella said Lindsey looked up at her nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I do" Lindsey said.

"Then why don't I help you?" Stella asked Lindsey looked at her again then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that would be good thanks" with that they got to work.

Mac sat at his desk going through the case file as he looked at the dead girl's face he couldn't help, but notice that she bared a remarkable resemblance to Adam. He quickly shook it off and looked up when he heard a knock on his door as Stella entered his office.

"Hey Mac! Lindsey and I got a hit off the blood we found underneath our vic's fingernails. At first we put it through New York's data base, but got nothing so we did a wide search and came up with a Tommy Bracksten! He was arrested 15 years ago were he did three years for assault, rape and attempted murder." Stella said handing Mac the file. He looked at it then back to Stella.

"Do we know who he assaulted?" Mac asked.

She shook her head. "No it doesn't say! What it does say though is the rape victim only agreed to testify if his name was kept out of the file" Stella said. Mac nodded.

"Alright let's get an APB out on him ASAP." Mac said. Stella nodded then turned to walk out but Mac stopped her. "Hey Stell! Take a look at our vic and tell me what you see."

Stella looked at Mac for a moment then took the picture and closely looked at her. Her mouth flew opened at what she saw she immediately looked up at Mac he nodded.

"You see it don't you?" he asked. She nodded

"Yeah she looks remarkably like Adam! I swear if you put them together you couldn't tell them apart! Like they were twins." Stella said. She put the picture back down and walked out Mac behind her.

"Yeah tell me about it! I must confess it is kind of creepy, but anyways I need to head down to Sid and see if he got anything." Mac said as he turned and left in the other direction.

Stella looked at him then joined him. "I'll go with you." with that they headed for the elevator. They got in and soon they found themselves in autopsy where they were greeted by Hawkes and Danny, Lindsey beside Danny he walked up beside them.

"Hey I thought you guys were analyzing the evidence." Mac said.

"We did, but couldn't come up with anything" Danny stated frustrated

Mac nodded then turned to Sid. "Sid what do we have?" Mac asked.

"Well I was just going to tell them what I found until you came down so now that you are all here I might as well tell you all at the same time so I don't have to repeat myself." Sid stated making them laugh.

"Alright, Alright Sid! Please continue." Danny said. He nodded.

"Well when I examined our Jane Doe here I found an unusual cut across her chest just before the multiple stabbings so I examined it carefully and found that she was cut with a hunters knife a very rare and expensive one for that matter! Also I found defensive wounds on her arms and hands she was strangled after he cut and stabbed her! No signs of rape so you can count that out, but I can tell you one thing she fought guys she fought for her life, but sadly she lost. Oh and I found some skin in her teeth I gave it to Danny so he can take it up to trace when he goes. She must have bit her attacker oh and another thing I couldn't help but notice a similarity between this woman and Adam." Sid said finishing. Mac looked over at Stella and nodded as did she.

Sid took his glasses off as he looked up in time to see Adam coming they're way. "Speaking of which looks like Adam is headed our way." They turned and looked at him then turned back.

"So Tommy Bracksten not only has scratch wounds he has a bite mark too." Mac stated. Danny looked over at him confused. "Oh we got a hit from the blood it came back to a Tommy Bracksten arrested 15 years ago for assault, rape and attempted murder. He did 3 years." Mac explained.

They nodded then turned and looked when they heard Adam squeak in fear. His eyes went wide, he turned pale as the folder he had held in his hand dropped out of shock. His sudden behavior worried them.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Hawkes asked concerned

"D-Did you just say Tommy Bracksten?" Adam asked finally finding his voice. They looked at each other then back to him and nodded.

"Yeah! The blood we found underneath her nails traced back to a..." Danny didn't get to finish because no sooner as he pointed to the girl Adam let out a yell shocking everyone.

"NOOOOO!" Adam screamed as he rushed to the body lying before him, but was stopped by Danny who held him back. "NO! LET GO OF ME DANNY! LET ME GO NOW." Adam yelled through his tears as he fought his way to the body his hand stretched out trying to make contact with hers, but Danny kept a tight hold on him as he was being pulled back.

"Adam stop!" Danny yelled shaking him a little "You know you can't touch the body. Come on man I've never seen you like this. What's wrong?" Danny asked softly and worriedly.

Adam finally gave up his fight as his legs buckled underneath him. He fell to the floor along with Danny sobbing hard as Danny kept a hold on him. He looked up at Mac who along with Stella and the others stood in shock at Adam's sudden outburst then it clicked Stella who figured it out at the same time as Mac looked at him then back to the girl.

"Mac, do you think she was..." Stell begun. Mac nodded then turned and knelt down beside Adam.

"Adam? Babe who was she?" Mac asked. Adam looked over at him his heart broke seeing the tears and pain in his eyes. This girl must have been very important to him for him to act like that.

"She-she was my sister!" Adam croaked out then he flung himself to Mac who held him close hearing the others gasped in shock. Stella immediately rushed to his side pulling him into a hug forcing him to release Mac for a moment.

"Oh Adam I am so sorry! I am so sorry for your loss." Stella whispered as she hugged him.

Sid stood in shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing! This girl was Adam's sister and now she was gone! Out of his life forever. He had his share of heartbroken couples and family members, but this one just took the topper. Not only was Adam like family to him he was like a son he wished he had. Sid walked over to them kneeling down beside Adam he placed a hand on his shoulder as he softly spoke.

"Oh Adam I am so sorry! What do you want me to do? Do you want me to go ahead and autopsy on her? Or would you rather me not?." Sid said and asked.

Adam looked at him then at his sister lying on the table then he looked at Hawkes and Lindsey who were staring at him in sadness. He got up with the help of Danny and Mac he walked a little closer to her looking down. He immediately turned away not wanting to see her like that.

"This is all my fault." Adam said tearing up once again.

"No it's not Adam! It's no one's fault, but Tommy..."

"No Danny you don't understand it _**IS**_ my fault. He said he would come back for me and kill those I loved and now it seems he had killed the one remaining family I had." Adam stated as he began to sob once again then he turned to Sid. "Do what you have to, but please take good care of her! Her name was Samantha Ross, but I had always called her Sam or Sammie for short" Adam said. Sid nodded. Mac then led him out of autopsy and straight to the breakroom.

Once they had gotten inside the breakroom Mac carefully sat his young lover down on the couch then he walked over to the fridge got a bottle of water out and handed it to Adam who took it gratefully with a small sad smile.

"Thank you!" Adam croaked out making Mac smile.

"You're welcome honey! Now I know you're going through a difficult time right now, but we have to know Adam is there some connection between you and Tommy Bracksten?" Mac asked. Seeing the fear in his eyes after saying that name gave him the answer, but Adam nodded anyways.

"Yes! I testified at his trial 15 years ago..." Adam started, but was interrupted by Stella.

"Then you must have known the rape victim right? Where you close friends with him?" Stella asked. Adam looked at her sadly.

"Oh I knew the rape victim alright because the rape victim was me." Adam said making everyone gasp in shock.

"Y-You? That son of a bitch attacked and raped you?" Lindsey asked shocked. Adam nodded.

"Yeah! It happened 15 years ago. My sister and I were still at collage it was our freshman year and we had just started. I had a dorm room all to myself. I was thrilled and happy, but my sister had to share a dorm room with someone so she wasn't at all too happy." Adam stopped for a moment and chuckled at the memory, but the chuckle turned into a sob. "I'm Sorry." he said whipping his tears.

"No don't be! You have nothing to be sorry about. You have every right to cry." Lindsey said with a small sad smile he looked at her and smiled.

"Please continue." Mac said softly as he sat down next to him he looked over to Mac who smiled and nodded.

"Ok! Anyway it was our first year and we were excited and we couldn't wait for our first class to start. we both had chem 101 and that's were I met him that's were I met Tommy Bracksten. At first we liked him because he was nice to us and welcomed us to the school, but we had no idea his intentions until it was too late so we hung out a lot. Grace had started to develop a crush on him and when she told me about it I told her to go for it! That was until the night it happened. I was heading back to my dorm room I had just gotten in from studying for a quiz we had the next morning when he jumped me. He pushed me to the bed and pinned me down I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He..."

Adam paused for a moment looking up to the others they nodded encouragement to him so he took a deep breath and continued

"he gagged me then pulled my pants along with my underwear down and the next thing I know I felt a sharp pain rip through me as he entered me hard and fast. Soon he began to rape me as he had my arms pinned underneath him. I begged him to stop through my tears and gag, but he only slapped me and continued. Once he was finished he flipped me over and started choking me he would have killed me if it weren't not for my sister coming in. she started to tell me that she had forgotten something out of my backpack when she stopped dead in her tracks she saw what he had done and what he was doing to me then she screamed for help and Tommy took off before she could stop him. After he took off she begged me to talk to the police, but I didn't want to so she kept begging and begging me too so finally I gathered up the courage and I told the police what happened they did a rape kit and arrested Tommy I testified at his trial, but his fuckin lawyer got him 3 years for temporary insanity as they dragged him away he kept screaming that I will pay for this I will come after and kill the ones you love before I come for you. Needless to say with a lot of therapy I got through it and graduated collage with honors and now here I am working at the greatest crime lab in history surrounded by the one family that cares for me and a great boyfriend who loves me for me" Adam said they all smiled and laughed a little at the last part.

"That's true we do care for you and I _do_ love you for you." Mac said pulling him into his arms.

"Man I cannot believe they gave him 3 years! Dumb asses when he yelled at you like that, that should have been enough to say 'hey this guy just threatened him' but no they just by passed it and now look what happened he killed your sister, but I'll be damned if I let this fucker get any we're near you" Danny said angrily they all looked at him as did Adam with surprise "What? Adam you're like a brother to me! You helped me out when no one else was able to help, you helped me see things that I couldn't hell you even saved my ass more times than I could count so I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe"

Adam looked at him then teard up once again "Thank you." he whispered.

Danny smiled this was going to be a tough case, but somehow they will manage they always do.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam couldn't believe this was happening! His sister was dead and now his life was once again threatened by the one person who he had thought was buried a long time ago only to have it brought back up. He flopped down on the couch as his older lover came over and sat down next to him taking him into his arms. Adam clinged to him sobbing with everything he had as Mac whispered sweet nothings in his ears. He understood what it was like to lose loved ones he understood well.

"Oh Adam it's going to be alright! I know exactly what you are going through" Mac cooed Adam looked up at him and blinked.

"Mac no offense, but no, no you don't know what I'm going through" Adam said sadly, but Mac looked at him and smiled.

"Actually love yes I do! I know exactly what it's like to lose loved ones!" Mac said.

"How? How could you possibly know what it's like...?" Adam trailed off when he saw that look "oh your wife on 9/11 I forgot about that" Adam smiled sheepishly.

"And my father two years after I became first grade detective, so yes I know what it's like. After my father passed away my wife Claire was there to help ease the pain, but after she was killed on 9/11 I thought I would never find happiness or love again...that was until I met you and even then I was still new to me being gay, but then I realized it's not about gender it's about love pure and simple. I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met" Mac told him as he looked into his eyes. Adam looked at Mac then smiled through his tears.

"Yeah I felt the same when we first met. You made me the happiest man alive when you first kissed me it was like I was floating on cloud 9 and I still feel like that, but Mac! Does it get any easier? Will this pain ever go? Will I ever get over my heartache of my sister being gone?" Adam asked feeling a lump in his throat as he tried not to cry.

"Yes Adam! You just have to be patent and allow us even me to help you through your pain, but I promise you it does get easier. Now when are you planning on Sam's funeral?" Mac said and asked.

"I'm not! She wanted to be cremated so I'm going to have her cremated and keep her ash's and a picture so I will always have her near me" Adam said Mac nodded.

"Sounds good, but you forgot one thing"

"Oh? What's that?" Adam asked curiously.

"She'll be with the both of us! Adam I want you to move in with me" Mac said in the process of whipping the confused look on Adams face as it brightens up.

"Really?" Adam asked excitingly Mac nodded "Ok then my answer is yes"

Mac pulled back excitingly and kissed him hard pinning him on the couch underneath his body. Adam moaned into the kiss as he deepened it. Finally after the need for air became too great Mac pulled away breaking the kiss as Adam stared deep into his eyes.

"Mac I want you! I need you please" Adam begged through his tears. Mac looked at him unsure

"Adam I don't think that's a good idea! I mean you are going through a hard time right now and I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you because of it" Mac said looking down and into Adam's soft blue eyes.

"Mac please! You won't take advantage of me I promise, but please I really need this, need you right now! Please!" Adam begged again, but a little more softly this time.

Mac sighed with defeat he couldn't say no to him when he begged like that. So Mac got up and went into his room for a moment we're he grabbed the supplies he needed then walked back into the living room and straight to Adam as he sat up momentarily. He looked at him one more time just to be certain. Adam gave a nod and so he continued as he removed his clothing leaving him naked. Adam followed suite as he lay back down on the couch and Mac got between his legs. He opened the bottle of lube pouring a generous amount on his index finger pushing it into his body drawing out a loud moan in the process. Adam withered underneath Mac's touch arching his back as he gently entered another finger followed by a third stretching him getting him ready to take him in.

"Mac n-now I'm ready please" Adam said panting his face was flushed red with need.

Mac looked down at Adam's face and he could see that he was ready so he coated his cock with lube then he grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head and entered him slowly inch by inch as he didn't want to give any discomfort to Adam or cause any damage. Once he was all the way in he began to thrust slowly at first making sure he hit his sweet spot every now and then and he knew he had hit it by the way he screamed out with pleasure. Adam was reduced to begging once again.

"M-Mac please...please oh, oh yeah...faster h-harder..."

"Fuck Adam...so hot...so tight...love being inside you...love you so much" Mac panted as he picked up speed making Adam wrap his legs around him.

The only thing that could be heard in the apartment was there breathing moaning and slapping of skin against skin. Suddenly and without warning Mac lifted Adam up from the couch and pushed him to the wall, he once again pinned his wrists above his head and continued to fuck him hard and fast. He leaned in to capture his lips with his own kissing him hard. Moments later Adam screamed out his release with Mac's name on his lips and he soon followed behind as he came hard inside his young lover. They finally came down from there intense orgasms as Mac slid out of Adam and held him close then he led him to the bedroom where they drifted off to sleep.

!

Flack sat around his desk filing paperwork and trying to catch everything up when his desk phone rang out he looked over to it picking it up he spoke professionally into the mouth piece just as Stella came down with the rest of the team getting ready to head out for the night.

"Flack!...uh-huh...yeah, can you give me the address?...what? Are you sure? Ok yeah ok thanks bye" Flack hung up he looked up at Stella then to the others as they where fixen to head out the door he called to them stopping them.

"What? What's going on Flack?" Stella asked turning to Flack.

"There was another murder this time Mr. Bracksten left the body in Adam's apartment. According to the officer that just called me the superintendent had went to go and see why there was so much noise coming from Adam's apartment and he intended to tell him to keep it down and when he got there the door was ajar so he pushed it open and that's when he found the body and called the police then they called me." Flack said Stella looked at the others then they headed out she pulled her cell out to call Mac.

!

Mac shot up out of bed at the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly grabbed his cell flipping it open.

"Taylor!" Mac mumbled unhappily as he didn't want to be disturbed with his lover in his arms.

"_Hey Mac! It's Stella. Look I'm sorry to wake you, but we have another body, but this time it was left in Adam's apartment"_ Stella stated.

"What? Are you sure?" Mac asked.

"_Yeah! His superintendent called the police who called Flack! We just happened to be leaving for the night when the call came in"_ Stella said Mac nodded.

"Ok! Where are you now?" Mac asked getting up he turned to Adam and shook him "Adam babe I need to get up"

"_We're heading to his apartment now!"_ Stella informed him Mac nodded once again.

"Ok I'll meet you there thanks Stell" Mac said hanging up. Adam stirred in his sleep opening his eyes.

"Mac? What's going on?" Adam asked through his yawn.

"I have to go! Stella just called and said that a body was just found in your apartment by your superintendent" Mac said, that caused Adam to sit up quickly.

"WHAT? I-is he alright? The superintendent I mean!" Adam asked Mac nodded.

"Yes he's going to be just fine! All he did was find the body that's all so I have to go I will see you when I get back hun ok?" Mac said.

As he got up and dressed he lent forward and gave him a quick kiss before he left his apartment unaware that he was being watched from just across the street from behind the shadows. Once Mac left the apartment he got into his SUV and headed for Adam's apartment for he didn't live that far from him. The figure that was lurking in the shadows smiled to himself as he stepped out and headed straight for the building.

!

Mac pulled up to the apartment building where Stella was waiting outside. Once he got out Stella handed him his kit and led him inside the others we're snapping pictures and dusting for prints as Danny was gathering up the blood. He turned to Stella.

"Did you get anything? Find anything?" Mac asked she shook her head.

"No not yet. I will need help with the body though" Stella said Mac nodded. They started to reach for the body when Danny suddenly yelled out.

"Mac! Guys!" Danny yelled catching they're attention

"Danny? What? What is it?" Lindsey asked her husband.

"This blood is fake! All of it is fake." Danny said they looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked Danny nodded.

"Why would he plant fake blood?" Hawkes asked.

Stella and Mac looked at each other than to Danny and the others then down to the body. They rolled the body over and found it to be a dummy with a note attached to it as it read 'fooled you' on it they looked at each other once again in confusion.

"What in the world? Why would he make this place a set up? I don't get it" Lindsey said and asked.

"I don't know Lindsey" Mac said then something clicked in his head as he looked up quickly "Adam!" he rushed out of the building at lightning speed with the others behind him as he got into his SUV.

Mac drove all the way home in a rush Flack was behind him all the way for they had passed him in the hall and told him to follow so he was. "_I hope I'm not too late"_ Mac thought as he neared his building his gut was turning even more with fear.

!

Adam had his back against the wall for he was once again face to face with Tommy Bracksten. Adam had awoken when someone was knocking on the door so he got up and answered it only to be shoved back and now here he is pinned to the wall with Tommy in his personal space and only a few inches away from his face.

"You know I've been thinking a lot about you lately! It's a shame I had to kill that beautiful sister of yours, but she would have gotten in the way and plus I owed her for her interrupting us and you going to the police, but now we can finish what we had started 15 years ago" Tommy said coldly and with that he pinned him to the ground and started choking him.

Adam tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He was beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen as his grip tightened he tried to gasp for breath, but not succeeding. Then he tried to kick him only to find his legs wouldn't respond not to mention his arms. No sooner as he began he suddenly stopped and got up quickly releasing the hold on him. Adam gasped and coughed for air then he heard a noise, but because of the lack of oxygen to his brain he thought maybe he was hearing things, but no he heard it again, this time a voice rang out and he knew who it was. He wanted to move, but found he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"Adam! Hold on" Mac yelled through the door.

Tommy looked at the door then back down at Adam he was immobile he couldn't move so he reached down to grab him when the door came busting opened he got up and took off through the bedroom window Danny followed after him. Mac rushed to Adam's side as did Stella and the others.

"Adam? Are you ok?" Mac asked softly he lifted the shaken man into his arms Adam clung to him sobbing hard. "Shhh, its ok your safe now." Mac cooed rubbing his palm up and down his back Danny came in shortly after and mouthed 'I lost him sorry' Mac nodded.

"H-He tried to kill me. He wouldn't stop! It was like being back in collage again" Adam cried as he shook with fear.

"It's ok now! He's gone" Stella said softly as she knelt down beside him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks" Adam said.

Stella smiled back then suddenly Adam went very pale he started to look a little sick to, he had gained enough strength got get up. He quickly made his way to the restroom barley making it to the toilet before he started vomiting. The others winced at the sound listening with sympathy they shook their heads sadly. Adam emerged from the bathroom his legs shaky. He got halfway towards his friends when his legs gave out he collapsed with Flack catching him before he hit the floor.

"Whoa man! Come on let's get you to the couch so you can rest" Flack suggested Adam nodded as he led him to the couch.

As they got him to the couch they knew that this was not the end and that they had to be prepared for whatever may come next.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once Adam fell asleep the others left as Mac thanked them he closed the door behind himself walking over to the living room he sat himself down on the chair nearest to Adam so he could keep a close eye out on his lover. He couldn't believe how close he came to losing him tonight he cursed himself for leaving him alone like that and vowed until this psycho who was bent on revenge was caught he was _not_ going to leave him alone again at least not by himself nor without protection. He was brought out of his thoughts when Adam groaned in his sleep Mac sat up so he would be able to rush to his side if needed, but when he didn't wake. He somewhat relaxed he smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep.

!

Tommy was angry beyond words not only had he almost been caught, but he also had him, he had him in his grasp and he got away all because some dumb ass cops stopped him. He screamed in frustration they weren't going to stop him he waited too long for this and no cop was going to stop him from exacting his revenge. He had no idea that he was ranting out loud until he passed a couple who we're looking at him funny he rolled his eyes at them.

"What! What are you looking at?" he growled angrily the man shrugged and kept on walking, but not before he heard him mutter.

"Weirdo" Tommy quickly turned and pinned the man up against the wall bringing out his knife. His wife stood frozen with fear.

"What did you call me?" Tommy asked angrily

"Whoa man chill! I didn't mean anything by it I swear" The man said fearfully.

"Then you shouldn't have said it!" Tommy said stabbing him in the chest then he took off as the guy's wife called 911 and rushed to her husband's side.

The paramedics arrived shortly after luckily they we're on call and not that far from the crime scene. When they arrived they assisted the injured man onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance as the wife jumped in as well. Upon arrival they wheeled him right into surgery as she was approached by the detectives who had gotten the call sometime after the 'incident'.

"Excuse me ma'am! I'm detective Flack and these are detective Mac Taylor and CSI Messer from the Crime Lab do you mind telling us what happened?" Flack asked softly, but professionally.

She looked over to them and nodded as she choked back a sob.

"Well we we're walking down the street minding our own business when we heard a scream of frustration followed by a man talking to himself about how he almost got his revenge on someone named Adam and how the cops stopped him that's when my husband muttered weirdo and that led to him being in here" The woman said as she was now sobbing.

"Did he look like this?" Mac asked holding a picture of the man

She nodded "Yes that's him" Mac put the picture back into the folder when the Dr. finally came out.

"Hi I'm Dr. Stevens who is here for James McGee?" He asked the wife came forward.

"I'm Lilly McGee I'm his wife" Lilly said he nodded.

"I need to speak to you in private!" Dr. Stevens said, but before she could nod Mac walked up.

"I'm sorry Dr. my name is Det. Mac Taylor, but we need to know his condition! It's for our current investigation" Mac said showing him his badge he nodded and spoke.

"I'm sorry Mrs. McGee, but we did the best we could I'm afraid we lost him! Again I'm sorry" Dr. Stevens said sadly and walked off leaving the broken hearted woman in tears.

Lilly sank down in the nearest chair bursting with sobs. She lost her husband and now she was alone. Mac sat down next to her trying to figure out what to say when she looked over at him his heart broke for this woman. He knew he would be in her shoes if he lost Adam so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Mrs. McGee we are working none stop around the clock to catch this guy, but I promise you that when we do catch him I will call you first thing" Mac said she smiled and thanked him, but before she could get up Mac stopped her "Ma'am if it's alright with you we would like to take his body to our corner he doesn't have to perform the autopsy without your permission frankly we don't have to take him without your permission either" Mac said she looked at him for a moment.

"W-Will it help you catch the man responsible for James's death?" She asked through her tears.

Mac nodded reassuringly "yes"

"Then take him! Just be careful and gentle with him!" Mac nodded once again.

"Thank You!" Mac softly spoke. She got up to leave then stopped dead in her tracks she turned and looked at him.

"Det. Taylor do you have someone you love?" She asked out of the blue this caught him off guard, but he quickly regained his composure he nodded "What would you do if she was taken from you like my James was?" She asked Mac was unsure how to answer, but he did it honestly.

"In all honesty I would try to get revenge if someone were to take him from me" Mac said the word _'him'_ surprised her a little.

"Then how would you go about stopping yourself if this guy was trying to take him away from you?" Lilly asked.

"He already is trying" Mac stated she gasped at him "The guy this man was saying his name is Adam Ross! He already tried to kill him tonight, but we managed to stop him" Mac said sadly. Lilly lashed out at him with anger, hurt and sadness, but when Flack tried to stop her Mac shook his head at him.

"YOU MEAN HE KILLED MY HUSBAND BECAUSE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND? MY JAMES IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY? HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU?" Lilly ravaged angrily through her tears drawing attention as she beat on Mac's chest when she finally calmed down she looked at him in his eyes she could see sadness in them "I-I'm sorry" She said apologetic her voice was rasped from crying, but Mac shook his head

"Ma'am no need for you to be sorry! You have every right to be angry" Mac told her gently she looked up at him and smiled.

"I had no right to blame you or your boyfriend! It wasn't his fault" Lilly stated softly as she sat down.

"Ma'am! Adam was already a victim by this guy 15 years ago" Mac said sadly she could see his love for him and the hurt.

"What did he do to him?" She asked.

"I cannot tell you that, but let's just say it took a while for him to trust anyone again" Mac stated she nodded understanding. "We have to get back to work! Like I said I will call you when we catch this guy" she nodded giving him her cell number as they turned and walked out of the hospital. Danny turned to Mac.

"Mac! What was that?" Danny asked.

"What? She deserves justice for the murder of her husband" Mac said.

"I know that, but it's not your responsibility to take care of her Adam is" Danny told him firmly Mac looked at him then to Flack who nodded in agreement he sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I made a promise to both Adam and that lady and I will not break it!" Mac said angrily as he walked away Danny caught up with him as did Flack.

"I'm not saying you have to break your promise, but let us take care of this and you can call her once we captured this guy, But Mac you know you cannot be in on this investigation because of your relationship with Adam, remember it's a conflicted of interest" Danny said sternly Flack had to agree with him on this.

Mac turned and looked at the both of them with anger in his eyes, but he knew they were right so he sighed shaking as he looked at them both.

"Yeah your right! Tell Stella that she's in charge of this investigation I will be at my office, but I will not be investigating" Mac said Danny nodded and smiled.

"Ok! We'll keep you informed and give you updates at all costs" Danny told him he nodded as did Flack.

They walked off towards the lab unaware that things are about to get a whole lot more complicated.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mac, Danny and Flack had gotten back to the lab. Mac headed for his office as Danny headed towards Stella who he had spotted as they entered the lab. He walked up to her as she was about to follow Mac to his office.

"Hey Stell! Mac wanted me to tell you that you are as of now in charge of the investigation, but to keep him in the loop" Danny told her she stared at him for a moment then nodded, but she had to ask anyway.

"Why am I in charge for?" Stella asked curiously.

"Well Mr. Bracksten killed another person, but this time it was a husband and a wife who just happened to walk by minding their own business, but not before the husband called him a weirdo so he stabbed him in the chest leaving his wife in shock he died just a few hours ago that's why we were at the hospital" Danny said Stella stood in shock.

"Oh my...ok I get that, but again why am I in charge?" Stella asked.

"Because Mac cannot be on this case! With him being in a relationship with Adam. Call it conflict of interest" Danny said she nodded understanding.

"Yeah that's right! Ok then let's get going we have a killer to catch and a lab tech to protect" Stella said Danny nodded with a smile as they headed for the evidence and the layout room unaware that as of right now the past was about to repeat itself.

!

Adam sat on the couch with his lunch he had made earlier watching football he had two officers in the room with him as one was staring at him creepy like and that was making him very uncomfortable. He sighed turning off the TV as he got up to take his plate into the kitchen; he placed his plate into the sink rinsing it off then sticking it into the dishwasher he heard the tv come back on, but he didn't bother looking and continued to rinse his plate off. As he was bending over to put the plate at the very bottom of the dishwasher he felt a slap across his ass he quickly stood up turning to face the culprit only to come face to face with one of the officers he had a sadistic smirk on his face and he did not like the way he was looking at him.

"Um...c-can I help you with s-something?" Adam stammered.

The officer just continued to smirk at him with that predatory look in his eyes. Adam was starting to feel rather uncomfortable right now when suddenly the officer backed him up against the wall pinning his body to the wall his face really close to him. Adam tried to move, but found he couldn't so he moved his head around to see the other officer in the living room.

"Um e-excuse me officer! C-could you maybe help me out here? Please?" Adam asked fearfully.

The other officer looked back he just smirked and turned back to the television. Adam couldn't believe this the officer was just sitting there allowing him to do this he looked back at the officer who had him pinned to the wall. The officer made a move and forcefully kissed him. Adam tried to struggle to get free, but he was much stronger. He finally broke the kiss allowing him to breath.

"Please stop! Y-you're supposed to be protecting me not trying to get into my pants" Adam said trying to sound forcefully, but failing.

The officer looked at him and grinned then he grabbed him by the arm dragging him towards the bedroom. Adam was freaking out this time as he fought the whole way. He just couldn't understand this these cops were supposed to be protecting him and yet one was allowing the other to do this to him. Adam found himself pinned on the bed beneath the officer just like what happened back in collage and panic started to build. The officer leaned in for another kiss as Adam fought him the whole time.

!

Mac sat at his desk going through some old cases that haven't been closed yet when he suddenly got this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stopped whatever he was doing for a brief moment then he got up grabbed his gun and his keys and headed for the elevator Stella happened to be out in the hall with the others they met him as he was leaving.

"Mac!" Stella yelled stopping him making him turn "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home! I have this uneasy feeling that something's not right" Mac said Stella looked at Danny and nodded and they both joined him.

Once they were out in the parking lot they got into the SUV and drove off for Mac's apartment. They arrived shortly after they left. They got out and headed for the 4th floor.

!

"Please! Please don't do this" Adam pleaded, but the officer just grinned and continued.

Adam was cuffed to the bed so he couldn't fight back as he kissed his way down his chest stopping at his pant's as he reached his belt buckle Adam began to sob. He felt his buckle come undone as well as the button and the zipper finding himself naked on the bed. Mac fished out his house key and unlocked the door pushing it opened he saw one of the officers standing up quick like, he looked at him with that guilty expression on his face he new messing with Mac would not be wise. The look didn't go unnoticed by him either and when he didn't see the other officer nor Adam he turned back to him.

"Where is officer Branch and Adam Ross?" Mac asked the officer gulped looking down, but Mac called his attention again "Officer Lu I will not ask you again where are Officer Branch and Adam Ross?" he asked this time very forcefully with Danny and Stella behind him giving him that look too.

They heard some noises coming from the back bedroom they looked in that direction then quickly turned back to Officer Lu who also had looked towards the bedroom then he looked back with that same guilty expression plastered on his face and Mac immediately new something wasn't right he turned to Stella and Danny.

"Stay here with Officer Lu!" Mac commanded they nodded and he rushed to the bedroom pulling his gun out just in case.

What he saw upon entering the bedroom was enough to make him snap. Being an officer of the law he knew he had to remain professional, but that didn't stop the rage he was feeling from what he saw. Officer Branch who he had trusted upon Flack's good word to protect Adam was raping him he couldn't believe this was happening...again, but seeing the tears and the fear in his eyes as he was sobbing and begging him to stop was enough proof. He clicked his gun off safety he slowly walked towards him.

"Get the fuck off of him! Now!" Mac demanded in a rage. Officer Branch stopped what he was doing and looked over at Mac he immediately slid out of him and got off "Get your fucking clothes on and get your ass into the living room!" when the officer didn't move he yelled "NOW!" he did as he was told and ran into the living room Mac behind him with this gun still pointing at him.

Officer Branch walked up to the others and stood beside Officer Lu. Mac was fuming with fury how could he do this? How could he rape a lab tech he was supposed to protect? He trusted him! He trusted him to keep him safe and he does this. He felt more guilt towards himself for leaving Adam alone with him. He shook his head when he heard Stella call his name.

"Mac!" Stella yelled getting his attention he turned to her "What happened?" She asked worriedly she had never seen her boss this angry and frankly it scared her.

Mac looked at her with sadness in his eyes which quickly turned to full fury when he turned back to the Officers. He walked over to Branch and pulled the key from his pocket to unlock the cuffs then he took out his cell and dialed Flack.

"_Flack!"_

"Hey Flack I need you to do me a _huge_ favor please" Mac said.

"_Sure buddy what can I do for you?"_ Flack asked.

"I will need you to stay with Adam for a bit until I get back! Please?" Mac said and asked.

"_Sure, but get back from where?"_ Flack asked.

"I am taking Officer's Branch and Lu into custody" Mac said there was a pause for a moment then Flack began to speak.

"_What? Why? What happened?"_ Flack asked in a rush

"I caught Officer Branch in my bed with Adam cuffed to it! He raped him Flack" Mac said this caused Stella and Danny to gasp in shock they turned with fury in their eyes at the officer. They heard Flack yell this time.

"_WHAT? YOU HAVE __**GOT**__ TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"_ Flack yelled angrily

"No I'm not!" Mac said. He could hear Flack trying his best to calm himself.

"_You get their ass's here immediately! I will __**NOT**__ stand for one of my officers to condone such an act and get away with it"_ Flack said angrily Mac nodded.

"Ok Stella and Danny will see you in a few" Mac said as he hung up he turned to them.

"Can you two take them into custody? I will wait here until Flack arrives" Mac said and asked Danny and Stella nodded as they cuffed both Officers and escorted them out.

Mac turned towards the bedroom where Adam was still cuffed to the bed he had his eyes closed and sobbing. Mac couldn't help, but feel really guilty for what had happened he reached over and uncuffed him from the bed then he went to pull him to him only to have him freak out.

"No! Stay away from me!" Adam shrieked as he moved to the corner.

"Adam it's me Mac!" Mac said softly, but Adam didn't open his eyes he just stayed where he was and cried.

Mac sighed he didn't know what to do so he tried one more time as he went to gently grab him Adam started to really freak out this time, but Mac just held him trying to get through and this time he managed somehow he managed because Adam opened his eyes he couldn't see him through his tears, but the voice he knew very well.

"Mac?" Adam croaked out he nodded.

"Yes! It's me" Mac said then Adam flung himself to him and sobbed with everything he had. "I am so sorry! I never should have left, I never should have left you alone with them this is my entire fault" Mac blamed himself as he let a tear go as he held him close.

!

As Stella and Danny walked them out Danny couldn't help, but let his anger get the better of him, but he knew better then to do something stupid as he hauled them into the SUV with Stella getting in and driving off. Danny turned to Branch with a disgusted look on his face.

"You are fucking scum you know that? What you did was low even for you! You were suppose to protect him, how could you do that? What the hell did he ever do to you to deserve what you did to him? Huh? Answer me you piece of shit!" Danny ravaged angrily.

"Danny! Enough" Stella said Danny turned to her then turned back to the front looking out the window, but that didn't stop his anger he was still angry beyond words.

They arrived at the CSI building parking the SUV. They got out hauling both officers with them as they entered the building Flack was they're waiting for them. He saw them enter with both officers in hand he motioned for them to follow him. They led both officers to the interrogation rooms as both Stella and Danny went up to the 11th floor exiting the elevator Danny was fuming angry.

"Danny you need to calm down! I know your angry and so am I, but we need to stay calm and do what we can to help Adam through this" Stella said Danny turned to him by this time Lindsey and Hawkes walked up to them.

"I know Stella, but Adam didn't deserve what that piece of shit did to him and on top of that the other officer allowed it to happen. Stella we'll be lucky if Adam ever trusts us again after this! It's scum like that, that gets me!" Danny said angrily unaware that Lindsey and Hawkes was right behind him.

"I know Danny, but we just to remind him that he can trust us and that we will be there for him" Stella said her voice cracked with emotion. Lindsey decided to intervene.

"Stella? Why is Danny so angry? And what happened to Adam?" Lindsey asked. Stella and Danny turned to them.

"Lindsey! Hawkes you might wonna brace yourselves this will be a shock and hard for you to hear" they nodded so she took a deep breath and continued "Adam he was raped by one of Flack's officers who was suppose to protect him" Stella said and sure enough Lindsey and Hawkes did indeed gasp in shock. They couldn't believe what they we're hearing.

"Oh no you're kidding! Please tell me you're kidding!" Lindsey said as she broke down crying.

Danny pulled her to him as she continued to sob. Stella looked at them then to Hawkes as he was still staring in shock she quickly shook him out of it.

"Hawkes I want you to run a background check on Officer Branch something about him just didn't sit right with me" Stella ordered Hawkes nodded and took off.

!

Mac sat on his bed with Adam safely in his arms trying to sooth him. He was shaking from head to toe he cursed himself for not being able to protect him and that hurt him more than anything ever could. Adam sat in Mac's arms never letting go as he rocked him back and forth whispering sweet nothings in his ears.

"Shhh it's alright your ok now! Adam I am sooo sorry I should have been here, I should have been here to protect you and I wasn't and I couldn't be more sorry" Mac said through his tears he was home so there was no reason for him not to show emotion.

Adam moved back from him and looked into his eyes. He could see the hurt and anger in them so he tenderly eased up and kissed him to reassure him that none of this was his fault then he got out of his arms and stood not looking at Mac and he couldn't understand what his young lover was thinking.

"Adam?" Mac began

"Mac I-I think we need to be apart! I'm just going to get you killed and I'm nothing, but a screwed up mess who just got raped again for the second time in my life and by a cop none the less" Adam said softly.

Mac just stared at him in shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up off the bed as he walked over to his lover, he tried to take him into his arms, but he pulled away.

"Adam please..."

"No! This guy is bent on killing me and anyone who get's in between and I will never forgive myself if he succeeds on killing you so it's best if I'm away from you! I will just let myself out" Adam said firmly. He was out the door before Mac could stop him.

Mac sighed heavily sinking down on the bed he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He pulled out his cell and tried to call Adam, but it just went straight to voicemail he threw his phone in frustration this guy was trying to ruin the relationship between him and Adam and he was not going to stand for it. He got up and picked his phone back up dialing a number.

!

Stella was looking over her evidence that they had collected earlier today when her cell went off she looked at the name flashing across the screen and smiled seeing it was Mac.

"Bonasera" Stella answered.

"_Stella I need you to do me a favor please"_ Mac said she could tell something was wrong.

"Mac? Is everything alright?" Stella asked

"_No! Adam just left I need you to go find him please"_ Mac begged Stella was shocked.

"What do you mean he left? I don't get it!" Stella said confused.

"_Apparently he thinks he's a big screw up and that I wouldn't love him anymore and that, that mother fucker will kill me if he stayed with me any longer so he up and left please please find him Stell! I'm so worried about him and if you do please talk to him"_ Mac said she could tell he was breaking so she sighed.

"Ok Mac let me let you go and I will call you the moment I find him" Stella said he said his thanks and hung up.

Stella rushed out of the layout room she found Danny sitting in the breakroom with Hawkes and Lindsey so she rushed in full speed.

"Danny you're in charge until I get back" Stella said they looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Danny asked

"Because Adam just left Mac and I need to find him and fast" Stella said they gasped in shock.

"What did Mac do?" Hawkes asked

"Nothing! Adam thinks that if he stayed with him that Tommy Bracksten will kill him so he left him" Stella said they nodded.

"Ok call us the moment you find him" Lindsey said she nodded and was out the door down the elevator and in her car searching places she thinks Adam maybe she has a pretty good idea on where he would go if he was upset so she headed towards the bar.

!

Adam walked into a bar and sat down, he couldn't believe he done that, breaking up with Mac to keep him safe was the hardest thing he had ever done and it was killing him. He was so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed a presence beside him until a hand dropped on his shoulder scaring a year of life out of him. He looked over to see Stella looking at him with a sad and concern look on her face he smiled weakly.

"Hey Stell!" Adam greeted she nodded and sat down she had been right on where to look.

"Adam! I wonna know just what the hell are you doing and thinking?" Stella asked in a firm, but soft voice.

"Sitting in a bar having a drink why?" Adam said and asked, but the look she was giving him was telling him he knew what she meant.

"Adam you know exactly what I meant! Do you have any idea how worried and upset Mac is right now? He called me and asked if I would come and find you, we all were very worried when he said you took off and with that asshole still out there" Stella said he looked at her then sighed.

"Look Stella you don't understand...I'm a fucking screw up! I get raped one time in my life, then again by a cop this time I just can't do this anymore I just can't bring him down with me" Adam said through his tears Stella shook her head.

"Then you're a coward!" She stated Adam turned and looked at her wide eyed.

"What?"

"I said you're a coward if you are going to do this to Mac!" Stella repeated.

"Stella..."

"No you listen to me! You are not a screw up, yeah it's fucked up that this shit happened to you and believe me that officer will pay for what he did to you and Mr. Bracksten will pay for what he did to your sister and those victim's that he killed trying to get to you, but Adam don't let someone like Tommy Bracksten ruin the one happiness that you have worked so hard to build. Don't let him take that from you because if you do then you are giving him the power to ruin your life, besides have you thought that maybe Mac can handle himself and that maybe he wants to help you through this?" Adam just remained silent "I didn't think so! Adam if you give up now then he's won don't let him win. I have to go back to the office, but promise me you'll think about it before you make a mistake that you will never be able to take back" Stella said he nodded.

Stella smiled stood up and left calling Danny on the way to tell him that she had found Adam and then Mac to tell him the same and that she talked to him. Adam sighed as he watched Stella leave he knew she was right, he couldn't let Tommy Bracksten ruin the one good thing that ever happened to him so he paid his tab and left the bar determined to set things right.

!

Mac sighed a breath of relief that he was safe. He still loved Adam and he hoped that maybe he would open his eyes to see what was right in front of him. He knew that he was going through a rough patch and for that he couldn't blame him, but he just wished that he would see that he didn't have to go through it alone. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the knocking he got up and opened the door shocked and relieved to see Adam standing there. He looked up and over to Mac his eyes were filled up with tears as he flung himself into Mac's arms he wrapped his arms around him as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that I just wanted to keep you safe and I didn't want to be dragging you down with me" Adam cried

Mac closed the door behind him, then led him into the living room guiding him to the couch as they sat down. Mac then took him back into his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh I forgive you, but Adam we need to talk about this!" Mac said he nodded "Adam you know you don't have to go through this alone! I'm here for you and so is Stella so is Danny, Lindsey, Hawkes, Flack and even Sid who might I add almost busted into the interrogation room where that officer was being held he was determined to kill him for what he did to you, but Danny talked him out of it. Flack arrived here shortly after you left, but went back when I told him you were gone" Mac said Adam nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm dragging you down with me, I just didn't want to cause you heartache seeing me fall apart like that! And plus I don't want Tommy to kill you either just to get to me" Adam stated his face still buried in his chest.

"Oh Adam! You won't fall part with all of us here to help you through this and Mr. Bracksten will not kill me. Here!" Mac said he pulled Adam's hand to his chest so he could feel his heart. "You feel that?" Adam nodded "As long as my heart is beating I will never leave you! I am yours heart and soul" Mac said Adam's eyes filled with tears once again.

"I love you Mac" Adam stated happily.

"I love you too" Mac stated back even more happy and relieved that he finally realized he can trust him and the others to be there for him.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning the sun was shining through the closed window as Adam stirred in his sleep trying to wake as the both the sun and the smell of fresh cooked breakfast pulled him from his sleep. He groaned opening his eyes and realized that the bed next to him was empty he got up and slowly strolled down the hallway towards the kitchen. Upon entering he saw his lover standing over the stove cooking bacon, eggs and toast along with coffee, he strolled up behind Mac wrapping his arms around him placing a kiss on his cheek. He smiled turning to Adam bringing them face to face leaning in he kissed him soundly then he turned back to the food putting it on separate plates and sitting down to a hardy breakfast. The meal was silent and once they were finished they cleaned up their plates then got a shower got dressed and headed out.

!

Danny and Lindsey arrived at the CSI building fixing to go in when they were stopped at the sound of Stella and Hawkes voice they turned to see them walking up.

"Hey guys! I guess we all got here at the same time huh!" Stella said with a chuckle they nodded and smiled just then Mac and Adam came walking up as well they greeted them as they nodded.

"Hey guys! Aren't you supposed to be working?" Mac questioned them, but with a smile. Stella smiled back and answered.

"Yeah!" then she turned to Adam "hey Adam how are you holding up?" She asked Adam smiled and nodded.

"Ok! Thanks for last night" Adam said truthfully she nodded and smiled.

They turned to head in the building, but Adam stopped dead in his tracks making Mac stop with him. The others didn't take notice until Mac spoke up with concern in his voice causing them to stop and look back.

"Adam? You alright?" Mac asked Adam turned to him.

"I-I'm kinda scared to go in! I'm afraid of the other cops reaction when I walk in there" Adam said. Lindsey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Adam everything is going to be ok! You'll see so let's just go on in and head for work ok?" Lindsey said and asked he looked at her only to see her smiling.

Adam looked at her then to the building he sighed "Ok!" and with that they walked in all together.

As they stepped into the building everything was busy, but as soon as they stepped into the hall everyone got suddenly quiet they felt eyes on them. Adam was the worst he felt everyone eying him as he continued to walk toward the elevator. He was beginning to get that sick feeling in his stomach, then out of nowhere he was hit in the side of the head with something he grunted as he went down Mac quickly turned to him as Hawkes picked up the object that was thrown at him it was a baseball. Flack who was watching the whole time turned to his officers in a rage.

"Who threw that ball?" he asked angrily everyone that was laughing suddenly stopped when they heard his angry bark they feared Flack they knew not to mess with him "I will not ask you again WHO THREW THAT BALL?" he this time shouted

Everyone remained silent until a female officer stepped forward.

"It was him! It was Officer Langley he threw the ball" she said Flack turned to him.

"Well? Is she lying?" he asked Officer Langley shook his head.

"Nope! She's right I threw the ball" He snarled Flack walked up to him looked him dead in the eyes and held out his hand.

"Give me your gun and badge!" Flack ordered the officer stared at him like he had gone mad.

"What? Why?" Langley asked

"Because you're fired!" Flack stated this angered the officer.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR SIR!" he yelled angrily.

"No and nether was that act you just pulled! Officer Langley we DO NOT treat victims this way no matter who they are and you know that! He didn't deserve what you just did and your actions calls for immediate firing, now hand over your badge and gun" Flack said angrily.

"Yeah? Well my friend didn't deserve to be arrested all because some 'fag' decided to declare rape and get him into trouble" Langley said coldly

What he just said caught Mac and the others ears Danny picked the ball out of Hawkes' hand and was about to throw it when Stella happen to catch him in time.

"Danny no!" Stella stated holding him.

"Stell! Let me go! That asshole deserves it! Let's see how he likes being hit" Danny said angrily.

"Danny No!" Mac yelled stepping forward "That asshole will get what he deserves so let Flack handle this" Mac said seriously Danny nodded and backed off..

Flack turned back to the officer who was looking at them in disgust turning his attention back to Flack who held out his hand once again.

"Badge and gun! NOW! Then get your ass out of here" Flack said he did as he was told and left then he turned to his other officers who we're watching. "Do we treat victims like this?" Flack asked his voice still had anger in it.

"No sir!" they all answered at once.

"Didn't think so! Then why did you laugh when he hit Adam Ross who so happens to be a victim himself? That was not very polite and it was beyond rude" Flack said and asked they all immediately felt guilty for it they knew it wasn't his fault. "Get back to work, but do not let me catch any of you doing that again understood?"

"Yes sir" they all answered once again before going back to work then Flack walked up to Mac and the others.

"I do apologize for that" Flack said Mac shook his head.

"No Flack! No need for you to apologize for something you didn't do" Mac said he nodded then looked down at Adam he noticed just now that he was unconscious.

"Adam? Buddy you alright?" Flack asked softly and worriedly as he shook him, but nothing "Adam? Wake up man" he tried again and again nothing! He looked up at Mac.

"We need to get him to a hospital right now!" they lifted him up and carried him out.

Once they got him into the SUV they drove him straight for the nearest hospital and ER. They arrived at the hospital parking the SUV Hawkes ran out of the car and into the ER.

"Hey can somebody help please?" Hawkes asked in a rush a nearby nurse walked up to him.

"Sir? Can I help you?" she asked.

"My friend was hit in the head with a baseball, but he hasn't woken up he's unconscious please help him" Hawkes said and asked she nodded and summoned another nurse.

They took a stretcher out to the awaiting people once there they loaded him onto it and rushed him in. Mac and the others waited in the waiting room for any news of Adam. Finally for what seemed like years a Doctor came out to greet them.

"You here for your friend?" they nodded.

"His name is Adam Ross" Lindsey said the Dr. nodded.

"Ok I will add that to the chart! My name is Dr. Ray and as for Mr. Ross you said he was hit in the head by a baseball am I correct?" Dr. Ray asked.

"Yes" Danny said.

"Ok well whoever hit him must have had a good aim because not only was he hit the impact put him into a coma" Dr. Ray said they gasped in shock.

"A coma? Will he come out of it?" Mac asked.

"I don't know! I have seen it happen before some do and some don't, but it's too early for me to tell! He's sedated for the time being so you can see him, but only one can stay oh and I've taken some blood samples it's routine I will be checking on those as well" Dr. Ray said they nodded and headed for the room he gave them.

They entered the room where they saw him lying a bandage was wrapped around his head. Mac pulled up a chair and sat down next to Adam's bed he couldn't believe this one minute they were at home eating breakfast and laughing the next he was here in the hospital and in a coma none the less. He shook his head in anguish he turned to Flack.

"I want that officer brought in immediately" Mac said Flack nodded and left the hospital room. Another officer was going to be arrested today.

Stella had tears in her eyes it took a lot for her to cry, but this? This she couldn't even begin to describe how angry and upset she was. Poor Adam was having the worst luck this entire week. First his sister get's killed, then he get's raped for the second time making them arrest two officer's that should have been protecting him in the first place, then he gets hit in the head putting him in a coma by another officer with a baseball and now they have to arrest him as well.

"Damn!" Danny said shaking his head they all looked at him.

"What?" Hawkes asked.

"Oh I was just thinking! Poor Adam he is having the worst luck this past week! First his sister get's killed, then he get's raped and now this? I mean what else could go wrong" Danny said they nodded as if the universe had heard Danny's thoughts a nurse came in shortly after.

"Excuse me I was told to give the blood results to you!" the nurse said they looked at her then nodded.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked the nurse looked at them with a great deal of sympathy.

"Did you know that Mr. Ross here was pregnant?" She asked they all looked at her shocked then shook they're head's.

"No!" they all said at once.

"Well I don't think he knew either, but because of the impact which put him in a coma caused him to lose the baby! Who may I ask was the father?" She said and asked Mac raised his hand.

"That would be me" Mac said softly trying to hide his tears she looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry! He was at least two weeks pregnant and some don't show signs until they're third week so he couldn't have known he was pregnant again I'm sorry" the nurse said then walked out they remained silent for a moment then Danny suddenly outburst causing everyone to jump.

"Why? Why must he go through this? Doesn't he deserve some happiness in his life? I mean with everything he has and is going through? IT'S JUST NOT FAIR" Danny yelled frustrated and angrily .

He couldn't take it anymore. He broke down sobbing. Danny had always promised himself that he wasn't going to show weakness, but this was just too much Mac got up and pulled him into a hug the others watched in sadness.

"Shh Danny it's going to be ok! We'll help him through this and before you know it he will be back on his feet in no time" Mac whispered

Danny nodded then released Mac. They stayed for a little while then they had to file out Mac decided to stay with him seeing how he couldn't be on the case anyway so with that the others left the hospital. Once they were outside Hawkes turned to Stella.

"Stell! I didn't want to say this in front of Mac, but I did the background check on Officer Branch and you'll never guess what I found!" Hawkes said she stared at him giving him the 'finish' stare so he did. "Officer Branch is connected to Tommy Bracksten he's his cousin and according to his phone records he was called at the time when he raped Adam" they stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? So Tommy Bracksten called his cousin to rape him only to have him arrested which lead him to the hospital? Why would he do...?" Stella stopped in midsentence then turned and took off for Adam's hospital room with the others in tow.

When they arrived they found Mac lying on the floor unconscious and the hospital bed empty they found nurses talking among themselves as though nothing had happened, but maybe they didn't know what happened.

"Ma'am" Stella said catching her attention she turned to her.

"Yes?" The nurse asked politely.

"I need you to call the police immediately there has been a kidnapping from this hospital and when they arrive have them sent to Adam Ross's room" Stella said the nurse stood in shock then she took off to do as she was told.

Stella turned back to the room as she ran to Mac, she turned him causing him to groan as his eyes fluttered opened he slowly sat up with the help of Hawkes and Flack Stella stood beside them as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Mac what happened?" Hawkes asked.

"I-I don't know! I was in the bathroom then I came out I stood beside Adam to see if any change then next I'm waking up! What happened?" Mac said and asked he turned to see if Adam was still there when he saw the bed empty he began to panic "Adam? Where is he?" Mac panicked.

"Whoa Mac calm down! You've been knocked unconscious and Adam's been kidnapped! We think Tommy Bracksten planned the whole thing and we have reason to believe he now has Adam" Flack said as he led Mac to the chair he then went out to ask someone for an icepack.

"We have to find him" Mac stated trying to stand up, but the others wouldn't allow him too.

"No you stay put! We'll find him don't you worry about that" Stella assured him, but Mac wasn't having any of it he started to get back up again.

"No I _have_ to find him" Mac stated again, but found himself only being pushed back down.

"Now Mac that's enough!" Stella yelled angrily that caused Mac to stop and look at her along with everyone else. They were flabbergasted that Stella would yell at her boss. She took a deep breath calming herself down before she spoke again "Mac you know good and well that you cannot be in on this case because of your relationship with Adam let us handle this! Trust us Mac we'll find him" Stella said softly she was trying to reassure her boss he sighed and nodded then cringed in pain not the best move he made.

"Your right Stell, but please find him and keep me updated at _all_ times" Mac said she nodded with a smile as Flack came back in with an icepack he handed it to Mac who put it on the back of his head.

They had no idea how they we're going to find him, but somehow they will you can count on it and besides Adam's life depended on it.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tommy sat at his table going through some torture magazines and deciding on which would be the best to use against his now newly prisoner. He looked over at the bed where Adam now lay still unconscious and oblivious to the world. He smiled wickedly then turned back to the page he was on, waiting for when he awoke.

2 days later...

Stella along with Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes worked furiously trying everything in their power to find Adam and Tommy, but so far nothing has come up and neither one of them will give up trying. Even chief Sinclair at one time told them to give up their search, but it took everything they had to convince him to keep looking so he sighed then changed his mind and told them not to stop until he was found. They said thanks and continued to look. Adam had been missing for nearly 3 day's now and every second of everyday maybe too late, but they are not about to give up.

!

Tommy walked into the room where Adam was being kept and as he opened the door that's when Adam had decided to join the land of the living. He groaned opening his eyes; he sat up slowly rubbing his head then looked around. He had no idea where he was so he got up and went for the door, but when something pulled him back he quickly moved his hand and found his neck chained he started to panic then he heard the one person who he had hoped he would never have to hear again.

"Well good morning Adam! I am so glad you decided to join the land of the living" Tommy snickered wickedly Adam turned to face him his eyes shined with fear.

"T-Tommy! What do you want?" Adam asked with fear in his voice.

"Well first of all I told you 15 years ago that you would pay! You see I liked you back then that's why I followed you everywhere. You must have known that I followed you because you just kept giving me that look that you didn't like me that way and then your sister started to hit on me and that look you gave her. I was angry because I couldn't have you then I saw you flirting with a guy in our class he started flirting with you back and that's when I made my move" Tommy said Adam just stared at him in disbelief.

"So you decided to take instead of ask? You could have told me you liked me the worst I could have said was no I was not interested which I wasn't by the way, but I wasn't going to be disgusted with you nor hate you, but when you raped me and tried to kill me that was a whole different story" Adam said and that made Tommy backhand him. He grunted on impact.

Tommy undid his chain that was around his neck stripping him of his clothing leaving him only in his boxers then brought his arms above his head chaining them in place as well as his feel so he couldn't kick. Once he was chained up he moved over to the computer that was sat up along with a webcam once it was operational he got back up and walked over to Adam with that statistic smirk as he walked over to the objects he had went and got he picked up a baseball bat first.

!

Lindsey sat in the AV lab trying desperately to locate Adam using anything she could think of when everything suddenly went black. She stared blankly at the screen wondering what had happened or what she pushed when the screen came back on she gasped in shock when she saw the image displayed it was Adam chained up with only his boxers on and with Tommy laughing. You can hear everything that was happening she got up opening the door.

"STELLA! DANNY GUYS GET IN HERE QUICK" Lindsey shrieked in horror.

they came running at the sound of Lindsey's terrified voice that rang throughout the building, Mac was also beside them as he had shown up to work at his desk. He couldn't stay home not with it being so empty without Adam.

"Lindsey what is it? What's wrong?" Stella asked she rushed them over to the computers and pointed they gasped in shock at what they saw. "Oh Adam!" Stella whispered.

!

Tommy walked over to Adam with the baseball bat as he laughed evilly. He paused right in front of him staring him straight in the eyes smirking ever so smugly.

"We are going to give everyone out there a show they will never forget even your friends! I wonder what your lover would say if he saw you like this? So vulnerable I wonder if he would stay with you?" Tommy said then stepped back.

!

"I would say stay the fuck away from him!" Mac ravaged angrily the others looked at him then back to the screen.

They could hear everything that was happening, from his crazy laugh to Adam's pleas. Tommy took a few more steps back then faced the cam.

"_I hope you all are watching! And now ladies and gentlemen for your enjoyment and amusement" _Tommy said.

Then he turned and swung the bat hitting Adam dead on in the ribs he let out a bloodthirsty scream. Everyone winced with each blow and scream just then a bunch of reviews came popping up! Each one saying things like 'dude that's sick and twisted' or 'man you're so evil leave him alone' or like 'I hope you get caught you twisted sick son of a bitch' anyone who was watching was not liking this one bit. Tommy turned reading them he was laughing. He placed the bat down then picked up a whip as he began to hit him with it. Adam cried out on every impact and with each strike pain ravaged through his body blood dripping down from the wounds. Just as it began it ended then he took a bottle of whiskey throwing it on him causing it to soak into the wounds making him moan from pain.

!

Lindsey was crying as was Stella the others stood in shock and anger as they watched Tommy place the empty bottle down then pick up what looked like a brass knuckle. He placed them on his right hand and began to punch, wincing with each scream that Adam let out. This was heartbreaking to see their friend going through this and not a damn thing they could do. Mac turned to Lindsey.

"Can you try and get a location on where this is being broadcasted?" Mac asked.

"I can try Mac!" Lindsey said then she began to type.

They turned back to the screen in time to see Tommy placing the brass knuckle down he turned and left the room as Adam dangled from the ceiling. Adam kept his head down, but you could hear everything that was going on. He lifted his head looking straight at the webcam everyone gasped in horror he looked really bad.

"_Mac! Guys where are you? Please help me"_ Adam begged through his tears then he fell into a stream of unconsciousness.

Mac stood silent he wanted all of this to be a dream, but most importantly he wanted Adam beside him. He wanted to find him; he wanted to find him and fast and once he was found there was going to be hell to pay. Just as the thought passed into his mind Tommy came back into the room. He tossed a bucket of ice water on Adam causing him to jolt awake which in return caused him to cry out in pain.

"_Before I commence your torture I wonna have a little fun"_ Tommy said sickly.

A chill ran down everyone's spine they hoped against hope that Tommy wasn't going to do what they thought he was going to do, they sighed a breath of relief when Tommy pulled out a deck of cards and started playing solitaire. Mac left the AV lab he needed fresh air. Stella ran after him as she watched him go she needed air as well and hopefully she could get her boss to open up to her. Once outside she turned to Mac, but was quickly surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug and sobbed with everything he had. She held on to him trying to give comfort to her broken boss, she also fought the tears, but was unsuccessful as she too sobbed.

"Mac we'll find him! I don't know how, but we'll find him" Stella assured him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a life time. They finally broke part she could see the pain in his eyes. She sighed sadly it hurt her to see him like this and what's more it hurt her to see Adam going through that and not be able to do anything, but they we're unaware that they are about to hit a major brake, a brake that could lead them straight to Adam. They walked back into the lab and straight back to the AV lab. As they walked in they went back to the computer screen in time to see Tommy getting up. He put the deck of cards away then pulled out a knife and laughed.

"_And know we begin"_ and with that Tommy stabbed Adam in the shoulder causing him to cry out. He began to sob.

"_Please! Please stop no more please"_ Adam begged as he sobbed.

"_Oh shut it! If you hadn't of testified against me in the first place you wouldn't be here in this predicament now would you? And if you hadn't of turned me down then I wouldn't have been reduced to take from you and I wouldn't be doing this and your precious sister would still be alive so you only have yourself to blame! And another thing your lover? never loved you it was because of pity that he got with you. He knew no one could ever love you"_ Tommy said as he stabbed him again this time in the sides.

Mac stared angrily; what he said was just not true. He loved Adam and it was not out of pity not one bit, how he could say this was beyond him he just hoped that Adam wouldn't believe him. He continued to stare at the screen when Tommy put the knife down he then picked up something else what looked like electricity cords. He turned on the water hoes that was hanging above him then put the cords to him. Adam cried out as his torture continued.

"Turn off the computer!" Mac said

"What?" Hawkes asked shocked.

"I said turn off the computer I can't bear to watch anymore" Mac said through his tears.

"Mac no! We need it to try and locate him if we turn it off we could lose the once chance on finding him" Lindsey said.

"Then I will be in my office" Mac said as he walked out. The others looked at him in sympathy then turned back to the computer.

Mac walked back to his office only to find someone waiting. He was confused as to who would be here to see him so he guessed the only way to find out was to talk to this said person. He walked in as the person sitting on the chair stood up Mac greeted him.

"Can I help you sir?" Mac asked.

"Yes! My name is Andrew Clark and I need to speak to whoever is in charge" Andrew said.

"My name is Det. Mac Taylor I'm in charge here so how can I help you?" Mac said and asked.

"That young man on the webcam the one that's being tortured by that sick bastard what's his name?" Andrew said.

"His name is Adam Ross" Mac said.

"Oh right" Andrew stated.

"Well what about him?" Mac asked seriously.

Andrew looked at him for a moment he must have guessed that this Det. Taylor was his lover because he could see the hurt, anger and sadness in his eyes so he took a deep breath and said the words that could bring an end to Adam's torture and his.

He softly spoke "I know where he is"

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm sorry what?" Mac asked shocked he was staring at this man like he had grown an extra head.

"I said I know where he is" Andrew repeated himself

Mac just looked at him flabbergasted unable to speak, but when he managed to find his voice it was firm, but with a hint of pleading in it.

"And where do you think he is?" Mac asked slowly.

"Do you know of Brooklyn? The old part of Brooklyn?" Andrew asked Mac nodded "Well I live in that part and down the street from me was a house for sale nobody wanted it then a about a week ago it suddenly sale's my only thought was somebody must have wanted that haunted place, but then when I saw that web video it clicked as I recognized the inside of the house only because I had been inside it a couple of times before and even so I remember it like the back of my hand! And not only that, but when I went to get my mail this morning someone said they heard screaming coming from the house so I went to investigate and sure enough I heard it to and put two and two together and now here I am" Andrew said Mac nodded again.

"Would you mind giving me the address?" Mac had to ask he hoped he would and he was right.

"Yes! I took the liberty of writing it down" Andrew said handing him the addressed paper Mac took it then looked at it and then back to him.

"If I may ask? What do you expect out of this?" Mac asked curiously because anyone he had ever met always wanted something in return for information.

"Nothing! This guy is torturing that poor man for no other reason than to cause pain because of his own pain of being rejected by him, it's not right and it's not fair! And plus I can see the hurt and sadness in your eyes you really love him and that in its self would be reward enough for me if it meant putting a smile back on your face and his" Andrew stated Mac just looked at him then a smile appeared over his face he knew this guy was serious

"You have a heart of gold you know that? Thank you! thank you so much" Mac said and stated he nodded and walked out and out of the building leaving Mac in awe.

Mac rushed out of his office and straight for the AV lab. He entered while trying to catch his breath the others looking at him like he lost his mind. He held up the piece of paper that was given to him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Uh Mac are you ok? And what is that?" Hawkes asked they heard another scream they turned back to the computer.

"That is exactly what this paper is! The location to where Adam is being held" Mac announced they gasped staring eye wide at him.

"Are you sure? Who gave you that?" Stella asked.

"When I went back to my office there was a young man waiting there so I asked him if he needed any help and he told me where Adam was being held and gave me the address" Mac said Stella looked skeptical.

"Just like that! He didn't ask for anything in return? Mac you know just as well as I do that nobody has _that_ good of a heart! How do you know that this guy wasn't playing you? I know you want to get him back, but..."

"Stella please! What would it hurt just to check it out?" Mac said and asked she sighed and nodded.

"Alright we'll check it out! Lindsey will stay behind with you" Stella said, but Mac quickly shook his head.

"No! I'm coming Stell and that's all there is too it" Mac said firmly she looked at him and she knew that arguing about it was hopeless so she sighed and nodded yet again.

"Alright then! Danny call Flack and have him meet us outside in 3 minutes with officers" Danny nodded and did as he was told.

They walked out of the building greeted Flack who handed them a warrant and motioned for the officers to follow they got into their cars and sped off towards old Brooklyn and the address that was given to Mac. They drove for almost an hour when they finally arrived at the address, they pulled up outside the house got out and walked up to the door. Once they were in position Flack banged on the door.

"Tommy Bracksten NYPD we have a warrant open up now" Flack yelled, but no answer he was just fixing to bang again when one of the neighbours walked up to them.

"Excuse me are you looking for the man occupying this house?" She asked they nodded "Oh good maybe the screaming will stop now!" she stated they looked at each other than to her.

"Screaming? What screaming?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh I keep hearing screaming coming from the house and every time I walk around to see where it was coming from it always sounds like it was coming from the basement! It sounded like someone was being tortured" the woman said they looked at each other again. Stella looked at Mac who nodded he had been right and for the first time she was glad.

"Thank you miss!" Mac said he nodded to Flack who kicked the door opened.

Once the door was opened they went rushing inside, some checked the rooms and some checked the kitchen and living room Mac however rushed towards the basement door. He turned the knob Stella and Hawkes right beside him as he opened the door; they quietly walked down the steps just in case something we're to happen. They reached the bottom with no troubles as Stella quickly turned on the light and there in front of their eyes was Adam chained up his head slumped to the side with a gag in his mouth his eyes closed. Mac rushed over to him feeling for a pulse he let out a breath of relief when he had one; faint, but still he had one.

"Mac! You guys find him?" Lindsey asked yelling down the stairs.

"Yes! Lind's call for the paramedics NOW!" Mac yelled back.

Lindsey standing on top of the steps, they had found Adam; she happily whipped out her phone and called for a medic.

"_911 stated your emergency"_ the operator said.

"This is CSI Monroe I need a paramedics at 1325 Nancy Dr. in old Brooklyn we have a CSI down who needs immediate medical attention" Lindsey said.

"_Copy that, paramedics are on their way"_ The operator said she said thanks and hung up.

"Mac! The medics are on their way" Lindsey said turning back to the basement yelling down.

"Good! Thanks Lind's" Mac said then turned back to Stella and Hawkes. "Let's get him down" they nodded.

Mac grabbed a nearby chair standing up on it he unhooked the chain around the top ceiling then grabbed Adam before he fell. He lowered him carefully down towards Hawkes who grabbed him along with Stella. They laid him down carefully and softly as they unhooked his legs and removed the gag as well. Once he was free Mac ran upstairs grabbed a blanket then ran back down he covered Adam with it so he wouldn't be exposed more than he had already been. The medics arrived half an hour later they rushed down to the basement strapped Adam to the gurney and headed up the stairs and out the front door with him. They placed him in the ambulance as Mac hopped in along with them as they drove for the hospital.

!

Stella walked through the house along with Danny and the others searching for any evidence that they could use against Tommy Bracksten when they capture him not that the video that they had found of him torturing Adam was enough, but it would be nice to have more solid evidence as well. They gathered everything they could get and left the house heading back to the upper part of New York and straight for the hospital that Mac had called from so they could see Adam and get right to work.

!

Tommy arrived home after his shopping spree in New York. He had bought new torture material so he could use against Adam, but what he didn't know was that the cops had already saved him and left. Tommy entered the house he immediately knew something was not right so he rushed down to the basement. Upon arrival he saw that Adam was gone he roared with fury.

"AHHHHRAHHHHH! NOOOO" Tommy yelled he dropped everything he had and ran out of the house.

!

Mac sat in the waiting on any news of Adam as the wait was killing him. He got up and started pacing around anxiously and nervous that they had been too late to save him until he heard his name being called he turned and saw Stella along with Danny and the others even Sid rushing up to him he have them a weak smile.

"Hey guys! Sid I thought you were working?" Mac said and asked he smiled and nodded.

"I was when Stella called me I dropped what I was doing and rushed over here as fast as I could. Adam is like a son to me I wanted to see how he was" Sid explained Mac nodded understandingly.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Stella asked he shook his head.

"They still working on him?" Lindsey asked he nodded.

"Man they're taking forever wouldn't you say?" Danny said they looked at him Hawkes was about to say something when the Dr. who had treated Adam before decided to come out.

"Det. Taylor!" Dr. Ray greeted him he shook her hand.

"Dr. Ray! How is Adam doing?" Mac anxiously asked. She looked at him and the others deciding on the best way to deliver the news. The truth was he was way beyond bad she'd be surprised if he made it through the night it didn't look like it, but she's still hopeful. Mac's voice brought her back "Doc? Please how is he?" Mac asked again she sighed.

"I was trying to come up with the best way to tell you, but he is way beyond bad I would be surprised if he made it through the night. He had multiple broken ribs one punctured his liver we managed to repair it, but he was bleeding internally we however stopped that so we got lucky. His skull was fractured due to multiple beatings he took, his body is still recovering from his shock treatment his body has some burns on it, but nothing that wouldn't heal! The fact is I am still hopeful, but I'd be lying if I said he would make it; I-I don't think he'll make it through the night he hasn't woken up yet and I doubt he will! I'm very sorry" Dr. Ray said sadly they stared at her in shock tears were pouring from their eyes Hawkes was the first to speak up.

"Can-can we see him?" Hawkes asked she nodded.

"Yes, but I must warn you it's not a pretty sight" Dr. Ray said she led them to the room and upon entering they knew exactly what she was talking about.

Adam had bandages covering most of his body his face was uncovered and so were his legs and arms, but everything else was covered in bandages. His face looked like he was a piñata on a Mexican holiday that's how badly his face looked. Mac pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of Adam facing the door he was _not_ about to have a repeat of what happened in case that bastard decided to try something he would be ready. He took his left hand in his holding it close to him.

"Adam come on love! Fight this come back to us. I don't care what he told you and I hope you didn't believe him, but we all love you even I love you I..." Mac took a deep breath "I would be lost without you! Please don't leave me" tears ran down his face he just couldn't hold it in any longer and he didn't care who saw.

Lindsey walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder as she sank down next to him.

"Mac he'll make it! He's strong and tough and the Adam I know would never give up without a fight, you just have to believe" Lindsey told him softly Mac was silent the whole room was silent then until a voice spoke breaking the silence.

"Mac?" the voice had Mac's head snapping up and seeing Adam's eyes opened he couldn't be more relieved and happy at the same time he got up and stroked his hair.

"Oh Adam you had us worried to death" Mac said happily as he choked back a sob the others walked up to Adam as they happily cried.

Adam looked at him then to Lindsey and the others he was glad to see them, but he was also sad at the same time he began sobbing. Mac continued to stroke his hair trying to sooth him.

"Shh, it's ok your safe now!" Mac cooed. Adam relaxed against the stroking then he looked at Mac and the others.

"I look awful don't I?" Adam asked they shook their heads "You guys don't have to lie to me I know I do and I know you watched the live feed, hell half maybe all of New York saw it" Adam stated he turned away.

"Adam you look like anyone else who had gone through what you just went through and we see you no different than the crazy corky lab tech that we all know and love including Mac" Stella said stepping up he looked at her.

"But...Tommy...he-he said that Mac didn't love me that it was out of pity that you guys became my friends and he my lover and..."

"Adam! Are you going to listen to the guy who tried to kill you three times already? The one that killed your sister? Because if you are then he must have hit your head harder than we thought!" Stella stated shaking her head.

"Adam what he said was a lie! We never became your friends out of pity, we became your friends because we had gotten chance to know and love you throughout the years and in my book I am glad I got a chance to know you" Hawkes said he looked at him he could tell he was serious then he looked to the other who nodded in agreement.

"Adam I do love you always have and always will" Mac said he turned to him he had to be sure it was censer.

"Why? Why do you love me?" Adam asked he looked at him shocked he would ask, but gave an honest answer.

"Because of your personality, your great since of humor, your smile, your great fashion..." that earned a chuckle out of his young lover so he continued "your loving nature and I love you because of you! Oh and not to mention you never put yourself before others you always manage to cheer those who are down right up! You care about others before yourself and that is what I love most about you" Mac said he bent down to kiss him, but he turned away.

"Mac I look horrible" Adam said.

"No Adam you look beautiful" Mac stated then kissed him.

The others had tears as they smiled at the newly reunited couple, but what they didn't realize that this was far from over.

Tbc...


End file.
